


Father Time

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [34]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Gen, Gods, Headaches, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), glass breaking, have fun, idkkkk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: Just a polished version of another idea from the LU Discord.hahhhh I love the extreme channels.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky & Time (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Father Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a polished version of another idea from the LU Discord.
> 
> hahhhh I love the extreme channels.

The day before had been full of panic and love. Malon had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with strawberry blonde hair (though, closer to red) and they were all incredibly relieved and excited that the baby had come healthy.

Now, they all sat together at breakfast (other than Sky and the baby, both still sleeping). Time took a sip of his milky coffee, savouring the flavour of his drink and the tranquility of the ranch and his family’s idle chatter.

It was all broken in an instant. 

A sudden, searing pain pierced through his head, causing him to drop his mug and its contents along with it onto the floor, shards of ceramic to scattering. He clenched his head tightly, writhing and screaming in pain, his senses leaving him as he screwed his eyes shut. He collapsed, yet barely realized it. 

Bright lights shone through his eyes as a tall, golden figure approached him. He cowered in fear as it got closer. 

It cupped his face in its hands and gently pressed a kiss against his forehead, his mind showing him his daughter and her whole life from her toddler years, to her teens, to her wedding all the way until she was buried in the ground. 

It pulled away and whispered a soft “congratulations” before walking off and fading away, the light blinding him once more as he felt himself disappear.

  
  


Time awoke on the floor, sweating and panting with tears still wet on his face. Several worried faces stared down at him, some with tears in their eyes as well, threatening to fall. He sat up, aching.

“Time! Oh, thank the goddesses!” The now-awake Sky exclaimed as he tackled the old man in a hug. “Are you okay?”

“No… I’m not okay…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
